Love Letter
by synstropezia
Summary: Dua paragraf. Tiga baris pertama.Tiga baris kedua. Namamu disebut tiga kali. Dua minggu lalu. Dua hari lalu. Tidak sekali pun kau dapat menemukan kalimat, "Aku mencintaimu" dari angka-angka yang saling menjalin itu. Warning: 2nd POV.


**Love Letter**

**Disclaimer: Koyoharu Gotoge**

**Warning: OOC, typo, feel ga berasa, 2nd POV, dll.**

**Author tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun dari fanfic ini, dan semata-mata dibuat demi kesenangan pribadi.**

* * *

Waktunya terbatas, tetapi kenapa laranya berlari tanpa ujung?

Waktunya seumpama sakura yang merekah dengan singkat, tetapi kau hidup di masa kini yang bukan lalu maupun lampau, dan karena itu kau dapat mekar untuknya seorang.

* * *

Malam adalah sebuah tema yang membicarakan tentang istirahat, atau berembuknya risau yang saat ini menjelma bayang-bayang yang perlahan-lahan, menjadi kenyataan kedua.

Padahal ketika pagi risau hanyalah sesamar uap kopi, sewaktu siang mulai berbaur dengan kebisingan di tengah-tengah keramaian kota–masih sangat sempurna samarnya, walau suara yang seolah-olah gaib dan tidak pasti sedikit-sedikit mengikis waras. Saat malam semua kerisauan itu kini menjadi kenyataan kedua, menggantikan kenyataan pertama di mana kau pernah berbahagia walau terlalu fana.

Apakah rembulan meredup mendekam karena sudah dari sananya, ataukah menjadi demikian karena netra _heterochromia_-mu menatapnya dengan sendu tak berbatas? Hanya satu nama yang melintas dalam benakmu yang menurutmu tahu jawabannya. Nama itu seperti kereta kencana yang membawamu jauh, jauh sekali ke masa lalu yang bukannya sayu, tetapi justru semakin mekar setiap kau mampir.

Nama itu adalah Mitsuri Kanroji. Sosok yang kau sukai tanpa sempat kau cintai menggunakan kalimat, "Aku mencintaimu". Yang sampai sekarang terlambat kau tangisi menggunakan kata-kata, "Aku tidak ingin kamu menghilang", karena kata-kata yang hendak menangisinya itu kau lupakan lebih dulu–selalu air matamu yang kau ingat pertama kali setiap tentangnya membayangi.

Dua hari lalu gagak Kanroji memberitakan kematian sang tuan. Musim semi yang selalu merah jambu berpadu sedikit hijau terang–kau memang sengaja mengumpamakannya dengan warna rambut Kanroji–seketika berubah menjadi hitam yang bahkan lebih kelam dibandingkan masa kecilmu, atau ketika kau belum bertemu Kanroji maupun Rengoku Kyoujuro.

Saat ini surat terakhir darinya kau baca untuk yang ke sekian kali, bersama Kaburamaru yaitu ular kesayanganmu. Kertas di mana tulisan tangan Kanroji terukir mulai lusuh, tetapi wajahmu lebih kusut sampai kecut.

_Untuk Iguro-san,_

_Pagi, Iguro-san. Kuharap kamu baik-baik saja di mana pun Iguro-san menjalankan misi. Musim semi akhirnya datang juga. Bagaimana kalau setelah aku membereskan pekerjaan di desa bagian Timur, kita makan sakuramochi bersama-sama? _

_Meskipun aku tahu Iguro-san kurang menyukai makanan manis, tapi tidak ada salahnya jika mencoba, 'kan? Kutunggu surat balasanmu, oke? Hati-hati saat melawan iblis. Jangan sampai Iguro-san terluka. _

Dua paragraf. Tiga baris pertama. Tiga baris kedua. Namamu disebut tiga kali, sedangkan perhatian Kanroji untukmu tidak dapat dihitung menggunakan angka. Surat itu datang dua minggu lalu. Hanya saja kau sibuk dengan pekerjaanmu sebagai pembasmi iblis, sehingga sebelum sempat membalasnya, dua hari lalu kau mendapati duka tersebut.

Dua paragraf.

Tiga baris pertama.

Tiga baris kedua.

Namamu disebut tiga kali.

Dua minggu lalu.

Dua hari lalu.

Tidak sekali pun kau dapat menemukan kalimat, "Aku mencintaimu" dari angka-angka yang saling menjalin itu. Apakah Kanroji mencintaimu melebihi teman-teman di _Hashira_ atau _Kisatsu_? Bersedia dikasihi olehmu seorang dalam sisa hidupnya? Kau telah menjadi sesuatu yang senantiasa Kanroji cari untuk melengkapi kekurangan yang dimiliki hari-harinya?

Penyesalanmu menguat, karena hingga detik ini pun kau tidak pernah tahu. Selembar kertas di atas meja kau pandang lamat-lamat. Tanganmu yang menggenggam pensil di bagian kanan terjatuh, seolah-olah jari-jarimu menyerah untuk membalas surat terakhir itu padahal cintamu masih menggebu-gebu.

Dibandingkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu, kau paling menyesali ketidaktahuammu mengenai kata-kata yang Kanroji sukai. Cukupkah dia dengan hanya mendengarkan, "Aku mencintaimu" yang begitu singkat, namun abadi dalam angan? Atau Kanroji menginginkan yang lebih dari ucapan tersebut? Sebuah kata-kata yang mungkin saja tidak berada di kamus mana pun?

(Namun, kau tahu pertanyaan terpentingnya adalah apakah Kanroji ingin mendengarkan kata-kata darimu, atau justru dari yang lain yang berarti sia-sia saja bagimu, walau suratnya terselesaikan? Apakah kau sendiri adalah kata-kata yang selama ini Kanroji tunggu?)

Sebenarnya apa surat cinta itu? Mengapa pula kau tak kunjung menemukan versimu sendiri, meski menginginkannya sejak dulu?

Apakah surat cinta itu dibungkus amplop berbentuk hati, barulah cinta dari hati betul-betul tertanam di sana? Yang setiap dikeluarkan dari persembunyiannya waktu berhenti, seolah-olah seseorang diantarkan pada dunia tanpa waktu atau jarak yang membuat mimpi indah seperti abadi? Membuat air mata berlarian dengan haru? Pandai mengobati lara agar kebahagiaan tidak semakin jauh?

Secarik kertas kini menjadi tempatmu menaruh, dan menyimpan rapuh perasaanmu agar dapat beristirahat secara tenang. Kau pun melipatnya sebagai pesawat kertas. Menerbangkan surat cinta itu dengan air mata yang kering kerontang, tetapi hatimu sudah basah serta lepek oleh hujan yang lukanya tidak pernah reda.

"Selamat malam, Kanroji-_san_. Hari ini aku sudah selesai mengenangmu," ucapmu sembari memejamkan mata erat-erat. Berhenti mencari yang telah hilang. Lagi dan lagi berlatih ikhlas mengenai apa yang gagal kau temukan.

Lantas sebelum pergi bermimpi, kau menekankan pada dirimu sendiri bahwa surat cinta yang dibiarkan kosong tersebut adalah perasaan kehilanganmu yang terbesar. Karena hilang maka tidak punya kata-kata. Karena hilang juga sehingga dibiarkan kosong, karena begitulah kehilangan yang seharusnya.

Kau–Iguro Obanai–mungkin akan terus mengenang hari di mana kau masih menyaksikan Kanroji makan secara lahap, menontoninya di antara sakura yang berguguran, sementara langkah kalian meninggalkan jejak yang perlahan-lahan memudar ditelan masa–supaya kau dapat bernapas dengan baik. Tetapi tidak apa-apa, katamu. Dari semua itu suatu hari nanti, kau pasti menemukan Iguro Obanai yang lama dan kembali menjadi dirimu yang apa adanya.

* * *

Surat cintamu yang meskipun hanya berupa kehilangan, tetapi kau tahu bahwa perasaan itu justru mendekatkanmu dengan Kanroji–ketika dapat diatasi, dan pada akhirnya menjadikanmu lebih kuat.

* * *

Kanroji selalu menyukai pria yang kuat, ucapmu dalam hati berulang-ulang bagai merapalkan mantra. Tidak ada yang tahu besok kau adalah apa–mungkin telah menjadi cinta, benci, sendu, hancur, ramah, atau marah. Namun, jangan pernah lupakan mantra tersebut agar suatu hati nanti kau dapat pulang ke dirimu yang lama, dan meninggalkan dirimu yang sekarang ini yang lemah, karena masih mengenang Kanroji sebagai duka.

* * *

Tamat.

* * *

A/N: Ini pertama kalinya aku nyoba pake 2nd POV. akhirnya kesampean juga meski cuma dalam bentuk fic yang aslinya 901 kata, tetapi jadi 1k karena author note, dll. fic ini tentu masih banyak kekurangannya. buat yang punya krisar boleh banget tulis di kolom review, dan aku ucapkan terima kasih buat yang udah baca fic abal2 ini.


End file.
